


Dish Washing

by driftinganima



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Uzumaki Family, sunshine family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftinganima/pseuds/driftinganima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boruto tries to hide the joy in his system, but his pout betrays him. He crosses his arms against his chest in defense. “N-not really! But Mom, Dad is… Dad’s doing the dishes!” He reports, his eyes widening at the thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dish Washing

“Mom, I’m home!”

Boruto walks in their kitchen, and finds his dad standing in front of the sink, stacks of used plates and mugs covered in soap suds.

“Ah, welcome home, Boruto!” His father flashes him a toothy grin, a soap sud on his nose.

Boruto raises a brow at him, and nods slowly, still at the state of confusion as to why his father is home, and why he’s doing the dishes, and _how_ he can do the dishes. “U-Uh, yeah… I’m home…”

“What’s up with that?” Naruto pouts, and gets back on his work. “So cold…”

Boruto presses his lips together, unsure how to respond. He asks the safest question instead. “Where’s mom?”

“She’s in our room, watching her favorite show. Go on, greet and kiss her for me, will ya’?” He chuckles as he puts a dish under the running water, his eyes totally missing the way how his son blushed ten shades of red.

The young Uzumaki tries to regain his composure, and lets out a fake cough. “You don’t really have to tell me that, old man.” He leaves the kitchen and hurries to his parents’ room, eager to see his mom.

“Mom! Mom!” He carefully takes the empty space beside his mother. If it were his father, he would have already jumped on it, but Boruto likes being gentle around her. “I’m home.”

Hinata lowers the volume of the television, turns to her son, and says, “Welcome home, Boruto!” She leans towards him and kisses his cheek, and his cheeks give away another shade of red. “You’re home early.”

“Iruka-sensei dismissed us early from training,” he quickly says, then takes off his jacket and shoots straight to the question. “Why is Dad home?” He raises a brow again. “It’s not a bunshin again, is it?”

Hinata shakes her head, and the flash of happiness in Boruto’s eyes does not go unnoticed. She smiles and says, “No, it’s not. Uncle Shikamaru gave him a day off today, because Dad was able to complete most of his paperwork yesterday! Isn’t it nice?”

Boruto tries to hide the joy from his face, but his pout betrays him. He crosses his arms against his chest in defense. “N-not really! But Mom, Dad is… Dad’s doing the dishes!” He reports, his eyes widening at the thought. This is the first day he has seen his dad washing the dishes, and it’s of top oddity to him as his mom always did it for the family. “Usually he leaves everything about the house to you, and it’s kinda annoying. That old man…”

This time, Hinata turns off the television, and she twists her torso to face her son fully. “You know what, Boruto?” She tilts her head and gives her son the gentle smile that eases everyone in the household, no matter how tense any of them might be. “Dad’s really an expert in it!”

“Ehh?! Really?!” Boruto pouts once more, his fingers scratching the side of jaw. “But why doesn’t he always do it?”

“Well, when Dad was even younger than your age…” She closes her eyes, the tips of her eyelashes brushing her cheeks. “He lived alone and had to do everything on his own.” Her eyes fluttered open, finding her son’s hands to hold it tenderly in hers. “When your Dad and I married, I promised him that I will do anything that I can to make him feel that he’s not alone. I said I’ll take the household matters for him, but he said he wanted to do it together, so we take turns.” Fixing her gaze on her son’s eyes, she notices the way how apprehensive he is, convinced that her son is both overwhelmed and surprised. “You and Himawari may not see it always, because as busy he is right now, he can only manage when he’s off from his work, but only usually when you’re busy at school.”

Creases form on Boruto’s forehead as he narrows his eyebrows together. “Ah, I see.” He contemplates on how rude he must have thought about his dad a few minutes ago.

Hinata notices this as well, and she pulls out her index finger to smoothen the crinkled space between her son’s eyebrows. “Hey, say, would you like to go with Dad later? He’s going to pick Himawari from school after he’s done doing the dishes.” She withdraws her hand, and flashes another smile at Boruto.

Finally realizing another aspect of his Dad that he initially didn’t understand, Boruto lets out a defeated sigh, and grins at her mother. “Okay, mom! And, ah!” He moves forward, and perches his lips on his mom’s cheek. “Dad asked me to kiss you for him.” This time, Boruto heaves, his shoulders slump on his sides. “Really, you’re both old now and you’re still lovey dovey…” His own cheeks are still pinkish from what he just did, and his mom’s are pinkish, too.

Giggling, Hinata gingerly musses Boruto’s head and says, “You’ll understand someday, Boruto.”

Boruto gives her a confused smile before he stands up to leave the room. “Heh… anyway, I’ll go to Dad now, Mom! See you later!”

“Take care on your way there, Boruto!” And, teasingly, she adds, “Kiss Dad for me, okay?”

As soon as he hears his mom’s words, the hair on his nape raise. “L-like I can do that!”

 

**_Extra!_ **

 

When everyone is settled in the living area except for their father, Boruto enters the kitchen and spots his dad doing the dishes.

“H-hey, Dad…” Boruto hesitantly drags his feet towards him, one hand in his pocket, the other scratching his jaw.

Naruto turns off the faucet for a while. “Hm? What is it, Boruto?”

Boruto’s eyes wander from his dad, to the floor, then to his dad, then to the floor again.

“Hey, what is it?” Naruto asks, now a bit concerned. “Do you need help with something? Dad will certainly help you out!” Boruto’s cheeks turn red again, and Naruto becomes more suspicious. He grins, thinking that it might be the _time_ for his son, and he awkwardly bends sidewards to him. “Heeeh, if it’s about Sarada-chan, I’ll give you techniques!”

Boruto’s skin gets dotted with goosebumps, and he looks accusingly at his father. “D-don’t be stupid, hey!” He gulps, and he finally says, “Actually… will you please lend me an ear?”

 _He’s so shy and cute!_ Naruto notes, a playful grin tugging his lips. “Okay, okay? So what is it really, young man? Is it the time for me to pass down my knowledge to you?” He bends down and sits on his calves, the water dripping from the tips of his fingers.

“S-Stupid! I know how bad you were with Sarada’s mom when you were young!” Boruto spats at him, and it’s Naruto’s turn to flush red. “Anyway! Here it goes…!” Boruto cups his hands at the sides of his mouth, inches closer to his dad, determined to finalize the mission given to him by his mom. Afraid that his dad might pull back, he swiftly wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck, and plants a kiss on his father’s cheek.

Boruto quickly pulls back and exclaims, “Mission accomplished! Now continue washing the dishes!” His eyes are focused on the droplets of water on the floor, and as soon as he finishes his speech, he runs upstairs, his face, neck, and ears as red as a ripe tomato.

Naruto’s cheeks flair an equal red, and he slaps his forehead with a wet hand.

“A-ah, kids do really catch you off guard…”

 

**_Extra Extra!!_ **

 

“And then! And then he kissed me!” Naruto narrates what happened that day to his wife with squinted eyes, his balled hands covering his lips as if he’s a student in love. “Boruto is so cute! Himawari mostly does that but to receive it from Boruto… it makes me wanna melt, you know!”

Hinata giggles at her husband, and decides not to reveal that it was her who asked Boruto to kiss Naruto for her. Some things are left better unsaid, especially before sleeping time. “Yes, it was really sweet of him. You look so happy, Naruto-kun! I’m glad.”

Naruto opens an eye to gaze at his beautiful wife, and pouts, “This Naruto-kun will be happier if he’s allowed to melt on you.” He stretches his arms wide, and he asks, “May I, Hinata-chan?”

Hinata’s cheeks flush red, and finally getting what he means, she chuckles again and opens her arms. “Of course, my Naruto-kun.”

Naruto happily wraps his arms around her waist, his head resting on Hinata’s soft chest. “Ah, this is the best day-off ever!” He closes his eyes, relishing in her comfort. He feels her chest vibrate as she lets out another set of giggles. “Hey, what’s funny?”

“Mou… you’re so spoiled today, Naruto-kun. You’re so cute!” Hinata admits and she pinches his cheek, her giggles unending.

Naruto never likes missing opportunities, especially with his wife, so he hoists himself higher, and says in a low tone, “I know, you know?” He brushes his lips on Hinata’s, and asks, “So, how do we start our night, my darling?”

Hinata blinks, but Naruto knows that what he wants is what she wants as well. “But, just this morning, we—!”

“Yeah,” he kisses her again. “So let’s finish what we’ve started.”

“Mou… Naruto-kuun…”


End file.
